


Penny

by deepinthecelestialrealm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, cute and fluffy, i just love them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinthecelestialrealm/pseuds/deepinthecelestialrealm
Summary: I've been playing Hogwarts Mystery and completely fell in love with the idea of Penny and my character doing cute gay things together.





	1. Chapter 1

Penny had a firm but gentle grip on my wrist as she pulled me towards the Transfiguration classroom. Which would’ve occurred to me as a bad idea if my brain wasn’t occupied with trying to figure out what perfume Penny was wearing. She always smelled amazing, but I still didn’t know what it was that she smelled like. Penny pulled me hard into the classroom and closed the door behind her. It was so quiet and peaceful. Only thing we could hear was the rumbling of the Grand Staircase and each other breathing. My eyes followed Penny as she tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked over to the empty rows of tables.

“Come,” Penny whispered with a comforting smile. She started to pull my hand again and I followed like a lovesick idiot. Yeah I was completely in love with her. She pushed herself up on a table and I settled in between her legs.

“You look exhausted,” Penny said sympathetically while my hands found their familiar place on her hips.

“The curse of being Quidditch captain and having a Potions deadline due in two days,” I grumbled.

“Have you had dinner?” Penny asked, putting her arms around my neck, and looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. “Because we can get something from the kitchen if you want?”

I hesitated, looking down at Penny. It was fairly dark but her eyes were shining. I can’t quite explain how but after a long, tiring day whenever I looked into those eyes… I felt safe. I felt calm.

“Didn’t have time to get dinner. I was so tired after practice, I couldn’t even walk to the Great Hall.” I sighed.

Penny stroked her thumb across my cheek, “You can’t miss meals like this, babe.”

“I’ll remember not to, Pens.” I turned my face and kissed her palm. The thing with Penny was that we were best friends. Who kissed occasionally, and called each other babe. But we were friends. I’ve had feelings for her for a while now. Even though we were in the same place my schedule is too busy. I barely have time to hang out with anyone. Penny deserves better than that. I’m scared that I won’t be able to be what she wants.

I scoot closer to Penny and pull her into a hug. I felt her hug me closer and exhale softly.

“I’m so tired these days, babe. The Quidditch Cup is coming up, Slytherin is such a tough house to look after as a Prefect, I have so many essays overdue I can’t even count them.” I mumbled into her neck. “You’re the only reason I’m not having a mental breakdown. I don’t know what I would do without you."

I pulled back and looked at her. Just her presence made me feel relieved. “Thanks for everything Pens, I love you.” Penny had a soft look on her face, and her eyes were tearing up.

“Love you too, Hero.” I smiled at the old nickname. I move my face closer to her and she leans up to join our lips together. It was soft and slow, I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I heard her take a deep intake of breath through her nose so I titled my head slightly to deepen the kiss. Her hands came up to softly cup my cheeks as our lips danced together. I felt calm, I felt at peace. That’s what Penny was, she was peace. And happiness. And a lot of other things.

I slowly pull back and lean my forehead against hers. Penny’s eyes were still closed, her chest was rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking. She had a smile on her lips that mimicked mine.

“We really should get you something to eat.” She said in an affectionate tone.

“We’ll go,” I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her again. Dinner can wait.


	2. Maybe We Were Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and MC fluff with a splash of angst (or it's the other way around idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back again from an unplanned hiatus. A lot has happened since the last time I was here, I fell in love with someone who I thought was so out of reach I just suffered in silence without telling her anything. Fast forward to us being girlfriends and very happy together. So just a side note take risks, it might be worth it. 
> 
> P.S special thanks to asweetmelodytrickling for help w this chapter

Penny had been crying for about 30 minutes. She thought she wouldn’t have anymore tears left. But they just kept on coming. She had walked down hallways of Hogwarts she normally didn’t walk down. She had to walk her sadness off. Penny tried not to think about her. She was probably getting ready for her stupid date.  
More tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she thought about the date. Yep, instead of spending the evening with her, MC was going on a date. Penny took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This sucked. But this was the way things were meant to be. MC would never have feelings for her.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Penny was supposed to be here to help me get ready, so this is the best I can do right now. What do you think?” I turn on my heel and ask Rowan what she thinks of my outfit.

“I think you should tell Penny how you feel.” Rowan replied with a roll of her eyes as she focused her attention on her book again. 

“For the last time Rowan, Penny doesn’t have feelings for me. If I told her how I feel it would just mess up our friendship. And I don’t want that.” I turned again to look at the mirror.

“How are you so sure?” Rowan sighed.

“Sure about what?”

“How are you so sure she doesn’t have feelings for you?”

“Because she’s gorgeous and popular Penny and I’m just me with my damned cursed vaults.”

“You’re sooo oblivious. Penny’s practically in love with you.” 

“WHa? M- me?” My glasses dropped onto the floor with a clatter.

“YES YOU. I’ve been trying to tell you for years. So has Penny.” Rowan marched over next to me in frustration. “But you are so incredibly dumb you never understood.”

I frowned trying to think of times Penny or Rowan might’ve tried to tell me.

“Please be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you..”

“I’ve always told you how you and Penny would look good together.” Rowan was flailing her arms around now.

“Rowan, telling me how Penny would be a better boyfriend to me than any guy at Hogwarts is not telling me that she has feelings for me.” I was getting frustrated by the second and also very confused. 

What do I do? Do I go to her dorm right now? Is she even there? What if Rowan’s wrong and Penny doesn’t have feelings for me? That’s impossible Rowan’s never wrong about anything. She was still ranting about Penny’s apparent feelings for me but nothing was processing in my head.

I take a deep breath and bend down to pick up my glasses. It had a crack on it. I look around for my wand to fix it but my wand was nowhere to be found. I groan and put them on anyway. 

“Bye Rowan.” I say and run out of my dorm. 

\---------------------------------------------------

I run to the Hufflepuff common room and like any other magical person I knock. A random Hufflepuff opens the door since they had a rule that anyone was welcome to their common room. 

“Hi, is Penny here?” I smile at the maybe 2nd Year. 

“Uh no.” He replies shyly.

“Do you know where she might be?” I started to tap my foot out of anxiety. 

“Not reall-“

“Kay thanks.” I rush off towards the stairs to find Penny.

\--------------------------------------------------

Penny ended up outside MC’s dorm. Every Slytherin was used to seeing Penny in their common room almost all the time. She sometimes even reminded other Slytherins of what the password was. Penny hesitated to open the door, not ready to face MC and see her getting dressed up for her date. 

She opens the door and lets herself inside the dorm. Her heart sank. The place was empty. Clothes were thrown all over the floor. Rowan wasn’t there either so that means that MC was already away on her date. Penny was sick of crying, so she just went to a dark corner of MC’s bed and sat down, ready to wallow in her misery. She found one of MC’s quidditch sweaters and put it on because the Slytherin dorms were always so cold compared to their warm, toasty Hufflepuff ones.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open and a mumbling MC walked in. Kicking the door shut behind her she trudged into the messy dorm.

“Rowan help I can’t find Penny anywhere. I’ve literally looked in every corner of this goddamn castle. You were right I need to tell her how I feel. I need help please.” Penny’s heartbeat was getting faster and faster at every word. She got off the bed with a soft thud and sniffled, trying to erase any sign of her crying.

“Rowan?” Penny walked out into the light and shook her head. New tears had come streaming down her face. 

“Penny, I’m sorry I hurt you.” MC mumbled sincerely.

“It’s okay.” Penny croaked and walked closer to her. “You didn’t know.”

“If I did know…” MC paused to take a deep breath.

“I would’ve done this sooner.” She finished and strode towards Penny, throwing her mouth onto hers with such force that it knocked the blonde back a couple of steps. MC quickly reached out to wrap her arms around Penny’s waist so she didn’t fall.

Penny immediately brought her arms around MC’s neck, tears slipping from her eyes again while they stayed closed. Their kiss was exactly as perfect as she had imagined for all these years. Their lips locked comfortably as though they were destined to be drawn together.

But the two of them quickly parted their faces when Penny burst into tears, her hand clenched the collar of Mc’s shirt while their foreheads leant against each other.

“I-is this okay?” MC asked cautiously, looking at Penny in concern but Penny let out a shaky chuckle, sniffing loudly while she beamed at her friend.

“Yeah.” She sniffed again, “Yeah, I just… can’t believe we just kissed.”

A grin grew on MC’s face as she nudged the tip of her nose against the blonde’s, “Me either.” She whispered.

“Nice sweater.” Penny ducked her head down and blushed. “You look cute in my clothes.”

“Thanks. What happened to your glasses?“ 

"Oh I uh dropped them before I rushed to find you so I didn't have time to fix them." Penny smiled adoringly and took out her wand.

"Oculus Reparo." MC watched Penny's face become clearer to see and grinned bigger. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks." MC leaned down to kiss Penny again when the door slammed shut and screaming ensued.

“AAHDGAGDHD. YESSS IT HAPPENED!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR YOU TWO IDIOTS TO GET TOGETHER.”

“Hey Rowan.” MC shook her head in defeat, her arms still wrapped around Penny not wanting to let go. Penny just stared at Rowan’s outburst in shock.

“So when’s the wedding?”


End file.
